Incounter with the red eyed vampires
by sunshine4047
Summary: EdwardCullenGirl's Challenge. What would happen if James never tracked down Bella, if he attacked her in the field?
1. Chapter 1

**Entry for EdwardCullenGirl's Challenge. **

**What would happen if James never tracked down Bella and attacked her in the field?**

**BPOV**

I was standing in the meadow, watching the Cullens play baseball. I saw Alice freeze up in the infield. Edward, who had run up beside me to give me a hug, went stiff.

"Alice?" Esme asked.

"I didn't know," Alice said.

Everyone ran over to where Alice was.

"What's the matter, Alice?" Carlisle asked.

"Three of them are coming. They heard us playing, and it changed their path. They'll be here in less then five minutes." Alice said trembling.

"Well let's just keep playing the game. I hope they're just curious." Carlisle said after waiting awhile.

They walked onto the field, but Edward stayed behind.

"Take down your hair," Edward said softly. I pulled on the elastic and it slid smoothly out of my hair.

"Keep very still, keep quiet, and don't stray from my side, or you'll draw attention to yourself." Edward said kissing my forehead softly.

I was shaking from fright when I saw two males and one female enter the clearing. I was guessing that the tall dark-haired guy was the leader because he was in the front of the triangular shaped trio.

The woman had a bright shade of red hair, which was filled with leaves and twigs from the forest. The third person, was a man with a medium build with glossy black hair. The three vampires had red eyes, it didn't take me long to figure out why. These vampires weren't vegetarian.

"I'm Laurent," said the guy who led the front of the pack. " This is Victoria, and James." He said gesturing to the vampires on either side of him.

Carlisle introduced us to the pack. I was surprised when he said my name as part of his family. I knew I was, in someway to him another daughter, but disparate times call for desperate measures.

"Do you have room for a few more players?" Laurent asked.

"We were just finishing up." Carlisle said matter-of-factly.

"What's your hunting range?" Laurent asked.

"Well, up and down the Coast Ranges on occasion. We keep a permanent settlement her and there's a permanent settlement like ours in Denali." Carlisle explained.

"Permanent? How do you manage that?" Laurent asked with honest curiosity.

"Why don't you come to our house, it's quite a long story." Carlisle explained.

"That sounds fun." Said Laurent.

"We'd like it if you wouldn't hunt in this area. We have to keep a low profile, you understand," Carlisle explained.

"Of course. We just ate outside of Seattle, anyway," Laurent laughed.

Carlisle told me, Edward, Emmett, and Alice to go to Em's jeep and go home. But before any of us could move something happened that no one, not even Alice, expected.

The wind picked up and blew my hair in front of my face. James whipped his head towards me, his eyes bugging out of his head.

James shot towards me; Edward growled and crouched into a pouncing position.

Edward pounced towards James but he was knocked aside by the strength of the oncoming Vampire.

I looked on in horror and started stepping back. I wasn't watching where I was going and I fell backwards.

James was now leaning over me. I stared at him. He was only about a foot away from my face.

"What do we have here?" he asked twisting his head side to side almost touching his cheek to his shoulders.

"Leave her alone." Edward screeched.

"Why? She's just a human, A helpless little human. She smells amazing. How can you not," he swooped his head down close to my neck, he took in a deep breath through his nose and I cringed. "eat her up?" He continued.

"Because I love her, you don't drink from someone you love. I'm not as much as a monster as you are. We drink from animals, not humans. We don't want to be sick people, who kill others. It's like murder if you think about it. I would never hurt someone I loved." Edward yelled.

James wheeled around to stare at Edward. "You seriously have feelings for this food supply?"

"SHE'S NOT FOOD!!" Edward yelled. He threw himself at James and collided with his waist, sending both of them to the ground.

They were throwing punches too fast for human eyes. I heard a crunch and I started shaking harder.

"Edward!!" I yelled scrambling away as they bounded towards me.

Alice was by my side in a second. She lifted me up and told me not to look back as we walked towards the edge of the clearing.

I made the mistake of turning around and I saw Victoria fly into the mess. Victoria pinned down Edward, and James got up and ran towards Alice and I.

I screamed and broke free of Alice and started running knowing that it was helpless running from a vampire capable of running at top speeds.

James pushed me down and I hit the ground. My breath was pushed out of my lungs and I was hyperventilating with fright.

"Your smell allures me. I need to feed off you. Every beat your heart makes, sends another flow of blood through your veins." James lifted up my chin and tilted it to the side.

He licked up my neck to my jaw, which was trembling. Off in the distance, I could here people fighting. I wanted to be in Edward's arms so bad, but I couldn't reach him.

Why did I have to go and run? I mean, I knew I wasn't gonna get that far.

"Bella!!" I heard Edward yell as he ran towards me.

I wanted to scream out to him but was afraid of what would happen.

"Once the night is over, there will be no more Bella." He said, and with that he lowered his head to my neck.

I felt something sharp pierce my neck and I screamed out in pain.

"Bella!" Edward cried as he appeared beside me.

I could feel blood leaving my body and I could smell the thick, rusty, salty smell. It made me nauseous and I felt like throwing up.

James stopped drinking from me as Edward pushed him aside. He got up and fled into the night.

I opened my eyes painfully to see Edward and his family around me.

Edward was crying tearless sobs, thinking I was dying. Was I dying? It sure felt like it. What was with that searing pain in my neck? Why did it feel like it was on fire?

"Edward, my neck. It's on fire!" I screamed. "Put it out! Put it out!"

Edward burst out into more shaking sobs. Jasper was beside me clutching at his neck. I guess he could feel my pain literally.

The burning in my neck increased and I heard a blood-curdling scream but realized it was my own.

"Edward! Stop the burning! Stop it!" Edward pulled me against him and I cried into his chest. I would've loved to be in his arms, but this wasn't the most comfortable of places I'd prefer.

"Is there anything we can do?" I heard Edward ask Carlisle who was now kneeling beside Edward.

"I'm afraid not." Was his reply.

"But there has to be!" Edward sobbed. "Isn't there any other way?"

"There is one, but it's never worked." Carlisle said.

"Tell me!" Edward yelled. I cringed and Carlisle sat still and calm.

"You'd have to suck out the venom that went into her neck from James." He explained. "You could kill her by sucking too much or too little of the venom out. I don't know if you're willing to do that to her." Carlisle stressed.

"I'm doing it! I'm not damning her to this unforgiving eternity as a monster that we are. We all saw how that went just a second ago. I won't let her even have to choose between animals are people. It takes an incredible amount of control just to be beside a human." Edward snarled. He looked apologetically in my eyes. "I'm so sorry love, please forgive me if I mess up."

"Don't worry, I'll always love you" I responded, and with that he lowered his head to my neck.

I felt all the pain exit my body along with my blood. The fire on my neck had ceased thanks to Edward's cold lips. I heard talking In the distance and struggled to hear it.

"Edward, you need to stop, you're gonna kill her!" Emmett yelled.

"Edward, you need to stop now." Said Carlisle.

"Edward, I saw the future if you don't stop now, you'll be Bellaless. I really don't think you want that. Think about it. Do you want the love of your life or her blood more? Her blood won't last very long in your system, but if you stop and she lives, her love will stay with you for as long as you two are together." Alice said.

Edward let go of me and I looked up into his eyes. They were red like the trio we had just met. Everyone rushed over to me to hug me while Edward got up and walked away ashamed of himself for almost hurting me. But to tell you the truth, watching him walk away from me, was the most painful thing I could have ever felt. Watching him leave me was even worse than the pain I had just endured from the venom of James running through my veins. I wondered if he would ever look at me the same.


	2. Anouncement

OK, So, I have decided, with much thought, that I am going to continue this story, I don't believe this will be very long, I just had people asking why Edward just got up and walked away.

I will explain here, but there will be more explination in the story.

I had Edward get up and walk away because he was dissapointed in himself. He almost killed Bella, and his family had to step in and yell at him. He feels like he can't do anything right and feels like he could hurt her.

OK, so, I hope that cleared everything up.

I am going on a Vacation to Branson, Missouri on Monday the 7th, so I won't have another post on any of my stories until a week later. I am writing my stories on the 8-9 hour drive there and back, so hopefully I will have most of my stories ready for posting, Also, I need more people to join my contest. I'm going to up the date to August 1st.

I hope I can read everyone's amazing stories.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay guys, I'm sorry, but my dad is shutting off our internet. I don't know how long it will be off, but it will be. In the mean time, I will work on the stories. Hopefully I'll have a lot done by the time/if we get the internet back up. Know that I'll always be thinking of my fans. You are all the best. I'm starting to sound like a suicide note, so without further ado, have a great day/week/month(s) and I'll see you when I can.

Best wishes,

~Kelsi~


End file.
